


Have You Seen Our Boy?

by SuperAlex64



Category: Top Cat (TV), Top Cat: The Movie
Genre: Family Reunions, Gen, Grew up the streets, Missing Child Found, Random Broad Number 5's here too, Runaway, T.C. has purple eyes, T.C.'s real name is kinda dumb, That's Trixie, Who names their kid 'Teodorico'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7789126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperAlex64/pseuds/SuperAlex64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years ago, a 14 year old disappeared from his house, leaving his parents devastated. When they decide to visit New York City, they may have finally found him. Now the questions are, 'Does he want anything to do with them?" and 'Why did he run away?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have You Seen Our Boy?

**Author's Note:**

> A Top Cat fanfic? Should've saw that one coming.
> 
> I got the idea while thinking about writing about these Top Cat genderswaps I drew, I was thinking of a bit where Dona (Top Cat's female counterpart) looking over some letters she had gotten bearing her actual name, wondering how they found her.
> 
> It evolved into this, there's no all-female feline gang here, though.
> 
> Characters are most likely out of character but, I've never really written about these guys.
> 
> That was fun, ending kinda sucked though. I was struggling with it a bit, though.

Missing- Teodorico Cat

Age- 14

Gender- Male

Hair- Blond

Eyes- Purple

.........................................................................................................

It was a few years ago when the only son of a very loving family suddenly disappeared. There was no trace of him. Some have said that maybe he was kidnapped, others suggested murder, and others simply thought he ran away and will probably come home eventually. They'll see. But, he never did.

The family never stopped looking for the boy, never losing hope that he would come home, even as the years rolled by.

Still, it was hard for them, not knowing. Occasionally, out of nowhere, the mother would burst into tears and the father would have angry bursts.

"How could he do this to us!?! Just why?!"

And then, he could start crying.

...............................................

Years have passed and the boy still hadn't returned, of course, by now, he'd be an adult but, still.

Today of all days, they decided they should go visit New York City, just like their son always wanted. Quickly, they packed and went on their way.

....................................

As soon as they got to New York City, the very first thing they did was see the sights on their way to their hotel. As they checked into their hotel and enter their room, they slept.

But the next morning, the mother Uma left early before her husband, Sevrin woke up, to head for the police station to ask if their son was here in the city.

She threw on some clothes, kissed her husband on the forehead, and left.

.....................................................................

Uma, looking around her surroundings, wondered about how her son would react to them, saddening her.

Eventually, she got to the police station and was about to enter the building when her husband came up behind him.

"Let's go in together," they said, arm in arm, entering the building.

Inside, they encountered an officer, who had to be in his forties but, he seemed like a decent uncorrupt man.

"Hello, there," he addressed them, in a nice manner, "I'm Officer Dibble, how can I help you?"

Sevrin began, "Well, you see-" but got cut off by Uma crying out, "Our son's been missing!"

"That's terrible!" replied Dibble, "When did this happen?"

"A few years ago," answered Uma, still upset, "We're wondering if perhaps, you've heard something of him? He always wanted to visit this city."

"His name is Teodorico Cat," continued Sevrin, while comforting his wife.

Officer Dibble raised his eyebrow, he wasn't familiar with the name but, he was thinking that these two cats looked familiar, so he asked, "What does he look like?"

Uma, pulling out a picture out of her purse, explained, "I have this, it's the last picture we ever took of him." Before handing it to the officer, she and Sevrin looked at it with fondness.

While, examining the photo, Dibble couldn't help but occasionally glance at the family.

They were both yellow furred cats, though the father's fur was in a lighter shade, matching the son's color, though his eye's were brown, instead of the mother and son's purple. The mother, a pretty little thing, was wearing a lavender blouse with pearls around her neck and a brown belt, with nothing to hold up. The father, body in an athletic build, wore only a simple white button down shirt. The son, in the picture, wore a fancy black suit, visibly annoyed, with the rather familiar looking fur and eyes, Dibble just knew he had seen this cat before when it suddenly dawned on him.

Deadpan, wiping his face in annoyance, commented, "I think I know where he is," then got up, saying, "Follow me," with that, they left the building.

Sevrin then asked, "Just where are going?"

"Hoagy's Alley," answered Dibble, straight ahead.

.....................................................................

Meanwhile, at Hoagy's Alley, a yellow furred, purple eyed, hat/vest wearing cat was lounging, reading the paper with his some of his colorful friends nearby. When one of them, a pink Siamese cat wearing a white turtleneck sweater ran towards to group, shouting, "T.C.! T.C.!"

"Now, Chooch," said the yellow cat, as causally and cool as ever, "What is it?"

"Officer Dibble's coming!"

"So?"

"With two older cats."

At this, the whole gang peaked over the fence to see. And yes, Dibble was with two older cats, male and female. While, the other five were curious about this, T.C. was something else entirely: dread, growing as the group came closer.

So, he pulled his friends away. Distressed, he told them, "Those two cats can't how that I'm here."

"But, you are here," pointed out one of them.

"I know, but-" continued the yellow cat, but realizing that he can already hear their voices getting closer, he quickly said to there, "Just deny you saw me today," with that, he ran off.

Leaving the gang confused as they all watched him leave, when Officer Dibble called out, "Alright, where's Top Cat?"

Looking back at Dibble with those two weirdly familiar looking cats, and with Top Cat's words in mind, they all answered together, which came out as an unintelligible mess.

What they actually said was as followed:

He's sick! Bathroom sick! Real gross!  
He's been taken to the Paradise City, where the grass is green and the girls are pretty!  
He's, like, at the Cattanooga Cats/Josie and the Pussycats Concert and, like, didn't invite me!  
He left!  
He died.

But, he didn't quite catch any of that, he used a new tactic: he directly asked Brain, the orange cat in the purple T-shirt with a thick black stripe.

"Brain, where's Top Cat?"

Brain responded, "He told us to not tell you that we saw him today and ran," much to the gang's frustration.

Dibble then turned to the couple, saying, "He's not here," and back to the gang, he said, "These two want and need to see him, please tell Top Cat that."

The gang then watched as the group walked away with the lady crying out, "Why does he keep doing this to us?!" and her husband busy comforting her while Dibble reassured them both, leaving the gang to wonder, 'Why would Top Cat upset those two cats?'

..................................................................................

Top Cat was still running, thinking, "Why now? Why me?" and was considering many scenarios that would've been far better than him running away like an idiot in front of the gang he was supposed to be leading, assuming that the two cats told them about their history with him, now picturing more scenarios about that, none too good, causing him to not watch where he's going and bumped into a pretty grey-furred she-cat with nicely maintained orange hair, wearing a pink and purple business suit.

"Sorry, Trixie," apologized Top Cat.

"Don't worry about it," she said, casually brushing her skirt when she looked up at see the look on his face, "Top Cat, are you okay?" she asked, concerned, "You seem stressed?"

"Yeah," he replied, with a fake smile, "Never better."

"Right, listen, I have to get to work but, I'm still looking forward to our date tonight."

"Me, too."

"Bye."

"See you at Eight," called out Top Cat, as she left, to himself, he said, "At least, I can take my mind off things."

........................................................................

That night, Top Cat and Trixie went to a nice restaurant as promised. While Top Cat wore his usual attire, Trixie was wearing a pink sleeveless high neck dress. Her date approved.

When they got to their table and Trixie started talking, out of the corner of his eye, Top Cat saw them again.

Officer Dibble with Uma and Sevrin.

"Okay, they haven't noticed me yet," he thought to himself.

"Are you," asked Trixie, concerned about the expression on his face, "Really okay?"

"Of course!" he lied, though, in his head, he knew he wasn't and was thinking, "Why here tonight? Of all nights?"

........................................................

"I hope you enjoy the food here," said Dibble, to the family. He had decided to befriend them because even if their son can be a pain in his neck at times but, no parent should go through what they're going through.

"Sure, okay," they replied, unenthusiastically, as they sat down.

"Hey, don't worry-" Dibble began before getting cut off by Uma, bluntly saying, "I'm sorry, Officer but, the very idea of our son growing up as a criminal on the streets, I still cannot bring myself to believe it, even after seeing the evidence."

"Well...," said Dibble, "He's not that bad."

"What I don't understand," added Sevrin, "Is why would he find that life so appealing?"

"Sevrin makes a good point," explained Uma, casually, "He makes a decent amount of money."

"Really?" asked Dibble. "You don't say!"

And with that, the conversion, for the first time, shifted away from the missing son.

Meanwhile, Top Cat was trying to have a conversion with Trixie but, he couldn't help but hear parts of Dibble's conversion.

"Guess, you're real disappointed in me," he murmured, sadly, looking down at his plate.

"What did you say?" asked the she-cat, concern growing again.

"Nothin', Trix."

Raising an eyebrow, she replied, "Right and I'm as beautiful as Lou Strickland."

Top Cat's face was all the response she needed.

"You can tell me," she said, reassuringly putting your paw over his, "Please?"

He looked directly at his girlfriend about to respond or attempt to when he saw, out of the corner of his eye, Uma getting up and heading their way. Not wanting to be seen and recognized, he did first thing that came to mind. He grabbed her by the shoulders, pulled her near and gave her a big, long, Hollywood-style kiss, while tilting his hat to the side so, it would cover part of his face.

When Uma saw this, all she was thinking was, "Oh, young love," and went on her way.

Turns out, she was just on her way to the ladies' room.

Top Cat let go of Trixie, readjusted his hat and waited for reaction.

"Wowee-wow-wow!"

Not what he expected but, at least, it's positive.

A side effect from the kiss was they were too giddy and energetic for this type of setting so, they prepared to leave but, not before they paid first, by that, really she paid first.

As the pair walked though the restaurant and were about to pass by Dibble's table, Top Cat attempted to lay low but, Trixie, upon seeing him, greeted him.

"Hello, Officer Dibble!"

Both the officer and his guest's heads snapped up at it, and immediately recognized the cat trying in vain not to be noticed. Defeated, he faced his father, this being to closest they've been together in years.

Sevrin was prepared to say something but, Top Cat quickly turned to Trixie, saying, "I have to go."

"Why?" she asked, still holding his paw since they left their table.

Top Cat just bolted, though because of his paw being held by Trixie, he ended up knocking her to the floor. Upon hearing her scream and seeing her on the floor, he, while looking at her. Officer Dibble, and his father with wide eyes, cried out, "I'm sorry!" but turned tail and left.

Dibble then quickly helped her up, asking, "Trixie, are you alright?"

"Fine, Officer Dibble, just fine," she replied, brushing off her skirt, "Though, I may need to rethink some of my relationships. See you later," and with that, she left.

Uma then came up to them and asked, "So, what I miss?"

...................................................................

When Top Cat finally stopped running, he ruefully commented, "Who would've thought, my parents being here would render me into a little kitten, instead on the hardened alley cat, I am."

He decided to rest here, instead of walking back to Hoagy's Alley, where possibly his friends have too many questions to ask.

"Maybe, this will all blow over soon."

....................................................................

One week later...

The gang hadn't seen Top Cat since he ran off and were getting worried. They were looking all over the city for him but, Top Cat simply knew the city too well. They just couldn't figure out why he would do this. Even, Dibble's looking for him and he can't find him.

Benny, Top Cat's short blue furred right-hand man, spotted Trixie, walking so, he came up to her to ask, "Hey, Trixie, have you seen T.C.?"

"No," she replied, "Wait, he's still missing?"

"Yep," replied the whole gang.

"You know what?" asked the brown cat in the white scarf, Fancy-Fancy, crossing his arms while leaning on Top Cat's trash can, "This is all those two cats' fault!"

"Yeah!" agreed Spook, the green-furred beatnik cat, "Like, none of this would've happened if those two didn't show up!"

The alley cats agreed until Brain asked, "Didn't those cats look just like T.C.?"

The cats each pondered this until Trixie, loudly slapping her forehead, shouting, "I'm such an idiot!"

.............................................................

"Those cats had a son named Teodorico, they've mentioned his name to Dibble plenty of time," said Trixie, typing away at her laptop in her office, "I just remembered that I once came across a case from a missing cat with just name."

"So, what does this have to do with Top Cat?" asked Fancy-Fancy.

After a few minutes, she exclaimed, "Found it!" then turned to the other cats, "Well, take a look," gestured to the screen.

They all did and stared at the screen, the picture specifically. It depicted a teenaged yellow cat with big purple eyes, with one of the most bored and annoyed expressions they have ever seen. It was as if he really didn't want to be there. The gang all recognized this to be a picture of a young Top Cat. They all marveled at it until Choo-Choo asked, "So wait, Top Cat's real name is Teodorico?"

Some of the cats then burst out laughing and Spook had to ask, "What were his parents on when they named him that?"

.........................................................

"So what you saying," asked Dibble, "Is that you named him after your best friend?"

"That's right," answered Uma, smiling fondly, "I was hoping for a girl so, I could name her, Teodolinda but, turns out, it was a boy I had, so I had to chose the closest name."

"Then why didn't you name him then?" asked Dibble to Sevrin.

"You kiddin'?" answered Sevrin, "She said I could name the next one," to his wife, he added, "Which, we still don't have."

"We were looking for our missing son!"

"Alright, settle down you two," said Dibble before asking, "So, what are you going to do once you find T.C. anyway?"

"Take him home, of course."

"What?! But, he's an adult!"

.........................................

It didn't take long before both parties ran into each other. The Hoagy's Alley Cats all glared at their leader's parents, somehow figuring out their intentions. The parents were taken aback by this while keeping Officer Dibble's words in mind. This gang is like family to their son, would it be right to just separate them, just like that? They took a look at the she-cat though she wasn't looking at them. Sevrin recognized her as that cat his son was with at that restaurant. Was she his girlfriend? They even took Dibble's word in mentioned that on a good day, he was almost like a surrogate father to him. Almost. This is the city that their son loved and they wanted to take him away. Also, there was also the small matter of him being an adult.

"We need to talk," said Dibble, responding to the looks the groups were giving each other.

When they all left the building, they accidentally bumped into a yellow-furred cat wearing a purple hoodie with the hood over his head and sunglasses, knocking him to the sidewalk. But he quickly picked himself and dusted himself off, then, begin to go his way.

"Excuse us," said Choo-Choo.

The cat replied, "You're excused," and continued to go on his way when he realized his mistake.

"T.C.?" asked Dibble, "Is that you?"

Without looking back, he kept going though he did noticeably stiffed at the sound of his name.

"Top Cat!" called out the gang, albeit more firmly.

At this, he seemed to stop, taking a few deep breaths, readying to turn around.

But then, his parents called out, "Teodorico, please come back!"

At that, he ran down the street.

"Quick!" shouted Dibble, pointing at the direction that Top Cat was going, "Follow that cat!"

"Split up!" shouted Benny, "It'll be easier to find him!"

And so began the epic chase, involving a NYPD officer and a group made up of eight cats, chasing another cat.

Since Top Cat quickly end up lost in the crowd. splitting up became a necessity.

Officer Dibble checked the crowds, Benny checked the inside of restaurants, Fancy-Fancy checked the pool hall, and Spook checked different coffee shops, to little success. Uma looked into different shops, Trixie asked around, Choo-Choo checked the outside of limousines, and Sevrin took a taxi to look around. As for Brain, if anyone want to know, he checked the sewers. No, he didn't find Top Cat but he did encounter four masked terrapins and a rat wearing a kimono.

Even, he found it to be weird.

Eventually, the group ended up in the same place, wondering what to do next when Top Cat, back in his normal vest and hat, rode past them on what appeared to be a stolen motorcycle. Naturally, they gave chase.

But eventually, Top Cat saw a flying helicopter lowering a bit and decided to give up the bike to grab on the landing skids. The motorcycle crashed onto a fire hydrant.

"Too bad about the bike," commented Top Cat, holding on tightly, looking down, "But now, I can show off!"

"Now what?" asked Brain.

Uma then said, slyly with a somewhat familiar looking smirk, "I think I have an idea."

...............................................................................

"That plan was a doozy!" commented Fancy-Fancy, still surprised until impressed.

Spook agreed, "Yeah, like, I can't believe that actually worked!"

"At least, now we know where T.C. gets it from," added Fancy-Fancy, smirking at Top Cat, who tied up in a tennis net and needing to be carried. They took him to Hoagy's Alley for questioning.

When he was untied, everyone kind of expected him to run away again but, no, he just stood there, looking down at the sidewalk, silent.

Sevrin then asked, to break the silence, "How are feeling?"

"...Fine."

Honestly!" exclaimed Uma, "Our son has been missing for years, been living on the streets, miles away from home and as soon as he sees us, he goes out of his way to avoid us and that's the very first thing you ask him?!"

"Well, what else was I supposed to ask him?"

"I don't know, why would he do this?"

Suddenly, the whole alley shook as cats started voicing their opinions, loudly arguing. It got so bad that Dibble had to put a stop to this.

"Hold everything!" he shouted, "Top Cat has something to say!"

"Well...," started Top Cat, shuffling his feet, "The reason I is that I got tired of my life."

"Got tired of your life?"

"Yep, and I started thinking that I couldn't measure up to your exceptions." 

"Couldn't measure up?" asked Choo-Choo out loud, "That sure doesn't sound like the Top Cat we know."

The gang nodded in agreement.

"So, what you're saying," asked Trixie, thoughtfully, "Is that you left to go find yourself?"

Top Cat then nodded.

Uma then asked, "Well, then, why didn't you call?"

"I tried," admitted Top Cat, sheepishly as a blush rose to his cheeks, "But by then, I forget the number."

"Well, at least, you're safe," said both the parents, giving him a tight squeeze.

"Are you gonna take him away?" asked Benny, looking up at them with big eyes.

"We'll fight you!" shouted Fancy-Fancy, Brain, and Spook, now in fighting pose, drawing laughter.

"No, we're decided that he'd lose too much if we took him away."

Dibble, crossing his arms, added, "Plus, he's an adult."

"Let's celebrate!" shouted Benny, grabbing two trash can lids like cymbals and began to play them, as everyone cheered.

.................................................................

After a while, during the celebration, Fancy-Fancy, with the rest of the crew, came up to their leader, saying, "Okay, I think we have your punishment down."

"Which is?"

"For one week, we're gonna call you by your real name, no exceptions."

"Oh, come on!"


End file.
